The present invention relates to parking a recreational vehicle (RV), and in particular, to RV slide-out parking indicator apparatus.
RVs may be difficult to park due to their size. RVs may be as long as 40 feet and may be equipped with only two rear view mirrors to judge distances along the sides of the vehicle when parking. Typical RV parks have parking spaces which accommodate an RV with slide-outs.
Slide-outs extend and increase the internal living space when the vehicle is parked. When parking such an RV, the slide-outs are not extended, and a driver must judge the distances to align the RV such that there is enough room to accommodate the slide-outs within the designated parking space. Parking to accommodate the slide-outs using only the site provided by the rear view mirrors to align the vehicle may be a daunting task.